Melissa Abeille
Melissa Abeille is the daughter of Princess Linda from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Bee and the Orange Tree. She is in love with Isidore L'Orange. Info Name: Melissa Abeille Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Bee and the Orange Tree (http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/hopomythumb/stories/beeorangetree.html) Appearance: Average height, with brown hair put up in a Greek-inspired chignon bun and brown eyes. Wears a long lime green dress with orange decorations. Her ears have orange earrings. Royal or Rebel?: Royal Roommate: Unknown Secret Heart's Desire: To decorate my garden with lots of trees - and to confess my love to Isidore. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at garden arranging. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a boyfriend. I wish Isidore was my boyfriend... "Oh Curses!" Moment: Unfortunately, Isidore has a girlfriend. He's so nice to me, but he likes Salome Auge more than me. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I get to design gardens - and Isidore is in it! Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. There are bees in this class, and they sting! Best Friend Forever After: Amandine L'Isle. She's so stylish. Biography Greetings. My name is Melissa Abeille. My mother is Princess Linda from The Bee and the Orange Tree - the same story as Isidore's parents Prince Aime and Princess Aimee. I'll tell you about Mom. One day she saw an orange tree standing on a box and tried to take it home to put it in her garden. Then a bee stung her out of jealousy. Afterwards, she heard the bee arguing with the orange tree. When they reconciled, Mom tried again, and the bee stung her again. Then Mom tried to pull a branch off the orange tree, and the tree bled. Mom sent for a fairy named Trusio, who examined the orange tree and told her it was a human. She broke the spell, and Prince Aime, Princess Aimee, and their camel were restored. Some years later, Mom found a prince to love, and she married him. I am their daughter and only child. Ever After High is great! I have quite a few classes, and I'm very stylish since I'm into fashion. I am not very popular, though - so many of the princes ignore me. I admit, I am a bit impulsive, though I'm not nasty or anything like that. I have known Isidore L'Orange since he was a child, and I've had a crush on him ever since. I'm glad we are going to school together. I don't really care for Isidore's older brother Amedee (or Faithful Love as he's popularly known around these parts) since he's kind of boring (though he is nice), but Isidore is such a sweetie. He's nice and polite to everyone, and he's got a cute voice. I don't care that the popular kids think he's dorky - Isidore is a great guy. I don't even care that he's a Rebel. Unfortunately, Isidore is dating another girl, which I'm kind of jealous of. He tells me that I'll find someone else one day, but I wish I could be with Isidore. (William Nottingham wooed me numerous times, but I hate him because he's a jerk and he treats women as objects. Isidore treats women with lots of respect - his best friend is female. I'm not interested in Daring Charming either. He's a jerk too.) I am very good at garden arranging - I like to have plenty of trees in my garden. Isidore has given me a few of his orange trees. He even makes sure that I have no bees near them. Trivia *Despite her dislike of bees, Melissa's first name and surname both mean "bee". *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Carolyn Lawrence. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales